Life Altering
by newbie98
Summary: Looking out her oversized window, a smile crept on her face. Her eyes fixed themselves on a small shadowed figure concealed in a tall tree, a warm red tint crossing her face as she thought of the events of the night before. 'Hn. Wench.' And he was gone..


**Life Altering  
_The Beginning_**

A large yawn escaped the mouth of a young teen-aged woman sitting in a class full of bored students, drowning out the constant talk of the teacher. Emerald eyes scanned the outside scenery through the surprisingly over sized windows; her hand propping up her head.

A quick glance towards the clock, _10:15_.

Five. Hours. Left. An exasperated sigh escaped between her plump pink lips sharply followed by a loud 'thud' resulting from her forehead landing against her desk. Oh how she couldn't wait for the bell to ring and have this prison release the many students who were all innocent, well, most anyways.

* * *

"Finally!" She slung her bag over her shoulder, waving bye to her friend before running off down the street towards home. She dodged the people that crammed the sidewalks; a building catching her eye. A smirk crossed her face as she stopped dead in her tracks, her long almond brown hair flowed ahead of her, unable to stop so short. Licking her lips, she walked inside with a sly grin across her face.

"I'm home!" She yelled while slipping off her shoes near the front door and running up the stairs headed for her room.

"How's was your day sweetie?" Her mother called after her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Just like any other day… How was yours?" She asked, hoping her mother wouldn't peer around the corner.

"Oh fine, fine. Dinner will be ready in a few hours Kishi." She responded, "You better not have ruined your appetite again dear." Her mothers voice was all-knowing and strict.

"No mom. I would never." Kishi proceeded to enter her room with a shadow of a smile, shutting the door behind her. Heading to her bed, she shoved a brown bag underneath the box-spring. "I wonder what the homework was…" Mumbling to herself, she began stripping of her clothes, preparing to step into a warm over-due shower.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky, kissing the skin of all those under it's watch. "You said this was the house!" Harsh whispering argued back and forth.

"It is! The objective is in there somewhere!" A woman hissed back, "You can only be a fool to miss it."

"If we fail this mission, it's our heads. This will be all your fault!" Their argument continued. Two cloaked figures balanced in the near-by tree, peeking in the windows of the Yukiko residence.

"_Dinner was great mom!" Kishi yelled, shutting her bedroom door behind her, plopping down on her bed while pulling out the bag from earlier. Apparently filled with candy as she proceeded to stuff her face full. _

"Shhh. There she is. Rukio is already inside. He should be able to handle this on his own. We're just the look out right now." She whispered one last time before her companion disappeared. He most likely went to survey the surrounding area. Adjusting herself to better see from the tall tree, she waited for her cue.

_Oh man. It's so late already... _Kishi sighed, rolling onto her side after shoving the bag back under her bed so her mother wouldn't find it. Unfortunately for her, all her other hiding spots were easily found resulting in candy confiscation. She blinked, looking at the flashing red lights, _10:46._ _I wish I didn't have to go to school tomorrow. How bothersome. _The television lit up her face, a drool voice echoing into her ears. The constant sound slowly began to put her asleep. Infomercials. Her eyes began to droop as sleep crept across her body. As the clicker was too far away to grasp and change the channel, she allowed herself to have the much needed sleep her body desired.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

A groan emitted from her mouth, a quick hand launching over her body to slam down on the 'snooze' button to stop the inscesant beeping. Slinging her legs over the side of the bed, she pushed herself up. Dragging her legs across the floor, she seemed more tired than usual. Overlooking that thought, she grabbed a velvet pink towel and headed for the restroom_. Its a lot darker than usual... I hope its not storming this morning_. Rubbing her face, she voided her bladder, forgetting to flush afterwards; however, no one else uses her bathroom. Her brother used to, but he moved off to college some time ago.

The brunette rubbed her eyes of 'sleep,' taking in a deep breath to oxygenize her brain. The squeek of the shower knobs filled the room along with steam from the hot water. Grasping the bottom of her shirt, she was prepared to begin stripping of her clothes but was stopped in her tracks. _What the hell..._ Looking at her wall clock, it read _1:23_. Obviously not anywhere near time for school. Heaving a sigh, she turned around and turned off the water for the shower. Turning back around groggily, her breath caught in her throat and she felt like she just pooped out her heart. Before a scream could escape her, a sharp pain ran down her spine and the world she knew, would begin to change forever.


End file.
